In recent years, to improve usability of the user, electronic devices such as a DVD/HD (Hard Disk) recorder and a television receiver are achieving more and more functions. As the functionality is becoming greater, the number of buttons disposed on a remote controller and an operation panel is increasing under the present circumstances. Although the functions are being improved to assure usability of the user, such present circumstances exert an adverse effect of deteriorating the operability of the user. In consideration of the present circumstances, like an input device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-154766, an electronic device is proposed, which specifies a control of reproduction, pause, or the like in accordance with input data of the user on a touch panel and performs a control corresponding to the data without providing a plurality of buttons.